official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hair Baby (Furby Fake)
Hair Baby is a 1998 Furby knock-off. Appearance This Furby fake has an appearance similar to Fairy. It has a plastic face which was molded to look like a Furby's face. Hair Baby has brown eyes, black eyelids, and a bright, yellow beak with a bright, red tongue in it. It also has a long, fluffy mane running down its back. Its face has the shape of a Furby's infrared sensor painted on. Functions It has a pullstring underneath itself which causes it to vibrate when pulled. Versions Four other versions of Hair Baby are known to exist, however, it is not known if they were sold under different names, aside from version 1, which was only sold as "Hair Baby". The following versions aren't listed in the order in which they were released. Version 1 This version is confirmed to be a Hair Baby. It comes with orange feet, with white body fur, pink stomach fur, and brown eyes. It can also come with pink body fur and a white tummy. This version has a pouch behind itself, but lacks a pullstring. It has a keychain attached. Mini furby collectibles 1518928317 2cd2a1c9.jpg|A Hoody Pet and two Hair Baby's (keychains are missing) mini_furby_collectibles_1518928317_74901bf0.jpg mini_furby_collectibles_1518928317_720f059a.jpg fakeby and two furbs.jpg|An adult Furby, a Furby Buddy, and a Hair Baby (from left to right) hair baby tail.jpg|The back of an adult Furby, a Furby Buddy, and a Hair Baby pink baby.jpg|Pink and white Hair Baby I wish you would like me.jpg|A zipper on a Hair Baby Version 2 This version has the same features as version 1, but with a more Furby-shaped body. Only a leopard and a snowball variation of this version exists, where the leopard version has a pink faceplate. bootleg face.jpg base plush fake.jpg side view fake.jpg pocket.jpg leopard fake back.jpg Snowball fake.PNG Version 3 This version appears to have blue eyes that look very different from a normal Hair Baby's eyes. It is only known to come in a skunk variation with orange feet, and it has a pullstring and keychain. pelucia-antiga-chaveiro-furby-que-treme-D_NQ_NP_893087-MLB26183809179_102017-F.jpg pelucia-antiga-chaveiro-furby-que-treme-D_NQ_NP_879958-MLB26183797989_102017-F.png 382947.png 348719230.png Version 4 This version comes with a pullstring. It is only known to come with pink body fur, white stomach fur and blue eyes. It was imported by a company known as PMS.https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10215720840486575&set=p.10215720840486575&type=3&theater Pull String Furby.jpg furby pullstring thing.jpg Version 4 This version is only known to come in gray with a white stomach. It has blue eyes like the third version, with a suction cup and pullstring, but it also has a pouch with a voice box. It is not known what song this version plays. Grey Fairy.jpg The Story of Hair Baby I come from far away. I wish you would like me. Trivia *It has a Furby's tag attached to itself with the words "Hair Baby" on it, and on the other side of the tag is some text that talks about the fake. *Hair Baby was probably created by the makers of Fairy. Gallery __1527662546_f9ff0889.jpg __1527662546_b032ae72.jpg __1527662547_363e051a.jpg References Category:1998 Furby Fakes Category:Furby Fakes